Musa's Tears
by ladymiyah
Summary: One of Musas ancestors sealed away an evil fairy called Tuneless. Now she wants her revenge on Musa. She kills the winx and specialists and to save them Musa erases their memories of her when bringing them back to life. Tuneless attacks again! Nabu alive
1. Chapter 1:Tuneless

Musa's Tears

Tuneless was fiercely attacking us without mercy. She kept me down with her ear splitting melodious magic as she attacked my winx and specialist friends with her, ironically, tuneless melodies. My ears were ringing and I couldn't hear what she was doing, only watch in horror as she cruelly picked my friends off one by one.

I watched eyes wide as, if in slow motion, each fell to the ground with what I could only imagine to be an echoing thud.

From my crouched perch covering my ears on top of a rock I could see that their bodies were lifeless. I could see no sign of breath, however short, escaping their lungs and none of their chests pumped up and down.

Suddenly the horrid ringing stopped and I was free to move.

I barely registered Tuneless in the background cackling as I flew as fast as my believix speedix wings could carry me towards my lifeless friends. She had struck them all down and I could feel a mask of fear plastered to my face. They couldn't be dead, they just couldn't.

To me it seemed like forever to reach them but I'm sure it was just a few seconds.

First I reached flora, lying at an awkward angle. Her arm was twisted round wrong and her face was shocked, her eyes open in terror. Flora wasn't breathing.

I ran over to Techna, shaking her. Again her eyes were open in terror and not even a small breath escaped her. Techna wasn't breathing.

By now I was crying, tears gushing down my face like a waterfall. Each drop hit the floor with a sickening thud in my dazed world. I was gasping for air, hoping against hope that what I was seeing was a lie, that I was just dreaming, having a nightmare.

I ran over to Riven, again shaking him. I could no longer see through my tears and I roughly collapsed over his muscled chest. I could feel no heartbeat and hear no gasping breath. Riven was dead.

It wasn't fair! They had all been protecting ME! Tuneless wanted ME! It was MY ancestor who had sealed her away for a hundred years! It was ME she wanted revenge on! So why did they have to die? It wasn't fair!

I looked up quickly as a strange bright light filled the dark cave. I looked around slowly; Tuneless was frozen midflight towards me. What happened?

I looked up and there was my mother.


	2. Chapter 2:Goodbye

Musa's tears chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Winx Club does not belong to me; if it did then Nabu would not have died.**

**Musa's POV**

The cave was bathed in a warm golden glow and Tuneless was frozen midcackle as if Time itself had stopped. I looked hesitantly up through my clouded eyes and gasped as my eyes widened in shock.

"M...Mom?" I asked in a whisper as I looked through my clouded eyes, "H...How?"

"Yes Musa my darling it is me. When I died I was granted the power to become one of the five fairies of time and space. Now I am here to help you." She replied in a soft loving voice.

"W...Why?" I asked in a shaky voice. My gushing tears had abruptly stopped with seeing her but they still lingered at the edge of my vision.

"You are my daughter Musa; I cannot bear to see you in such dreadful pain. I am a guardian of life now and it was not their time to go." She spoke in a tone that did not change though her eyes shone with love.

"But it's impossible, their already dead, I was too late to save them! My beloved friends are gone." I started off shouting full of rage but ended my sentence dejectedly.

She smiled sadly at me as she spoke again in that monotonous voice, "No Musa, there is a way to save them. As a fairy of time I can bring them back, but there is no guarantee this won't happen again. If you wish to save them you yourself will have to sacrifice something precious."

"Anything." I replied quickly not caring what would happen to me. I wanted them to be safe.

"My darling to protect them you must let me wipe everyone but your families memories of you. To guarantee that Tuneless will not kill them again you will have to give them up. They cannot know of your existence. All memories of you will disappear, your place in photos will become empty and no one will know that you ever went to Alfea or that you ever helped save the universe. Are you willing to give them up?"

I was shocked. I sat there soaking what she said in; I hadn't expected that at all. Could I really save them just to lose them again? Of course I could. As long as they survived I could face any pain. I could and I would.

A determined look came over my face as I looked my mother in her pale blue eyes and said with unwavering certainty, "Yes I am! I will do anything to know that those I love are safe and happy. I am okay with them not knowing that I exist as long as they live. No matter what the consequences I will protect my most precious ones! That is what you taught me Mom."

She smiled softly yet sadly before saying, "I am proud of you my darling."

All of a sudden the room became unfrozen and Tuneless was yet again rushing towards me grinning wickedly as she held out her arm to grab my neck and make me suffer more than I already had.

Then a flash of warm golden light and we were all back at Alfea, stood up alive and well.

I sucked in a much needed breath and smiled joyfully. I ran over to the girls and hugged them breathing in the scent of life. Then I ran over to Riven and jumped on him, he didn't topple over though because he was so strong, and then I crushed my lips to his, kissing passionately.

At first he seemed surprised and embarrassed before he too melted into the kiss. His strong arms encircled my petite waist and he pulled me closer to him.

For me it was different though, it was like I was trying to cram everything into it because these would be the last few minutes we would ever share together.

With this thought tears again started to silently cascade down my face. Riven noticed and he gently pulled away from the passionate kiss so that he could look me in my tear stained face.

"Musa?" He asked in that gentle yet tough voice of his. He was worried.

I turned my face away from him and gently put my hands on his toned chest, pushing away. As I broke from the warmth of his embrace I said softly, though it echoed in the surrounding silence, "I'm sorry." I meant it for everyone though I said it directly to him.

"Musa?" He said again as panic flashed across his handsome features and his brow creased in worry.

I walked away from the group towards the Alfea gate. I could feel a slight magical pull from my mother telling me it was time to go. Silent tears that proved my heart was shattering poured down my already soaking cheeks.

I turned my head back towards my loved ones and with a small sad smile dancing on my lips and tears flowing down my face I whispered, though everyone could hear as all were silent, "Goodbye."

Another flash of warm golden light and I disappeared out of their lives and memories forever.

**Riven's POV**

I watched in horror as Musa disappeared in a flash of golden light. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be gone.

"Musa!" I called hoping without hope that this was a dream, that I had just slipped into a light coma when Tuneless struck me and was having a nightmare.

I could feel that my face was the image of grief but I made no move to hide it, everyone knew I loved Musa; I had even worked on my jealousy for her.

Musa couldn't be gone, I wouldn't accept it.

Suddenly I heard a soft thud and heard Bloom shout, "Sky!"

I whipped around to see what was up and saw that the almighty prince Sky had collapsed. Then right in front of my eyes Bloom collapsed as well. Then it was Stella then Brandon and one by one each of them lightly collapsed onto the floor.

I felt a sense of dizziness wash over me and some part of my mind registered that the floor was rushing up to meet my face.

My last thought before I blacked out was, 'Musa.'

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3:Lonely

**Musa's Tears chapter 3**

**Hope your liking the story so far. Riven and Musa are just the cutest couple.**

**Disclaimer: Winx doesn't belong to me. :'(**

**Musa's POV**

My mom's soft golden magic gently landed me back on my home planet of Melody. Its usual sunny skies were dark and dangerous. The rain wasn't a music that called for a dance and instead of a sweet peaceful melody the wind sang a harsh song. The lush green meadow I had landed in had been turned into a dry withered space. The strange weather had made my planet seem as broken as my heart was.

I collapsed heavily to my knees my face in my hands as I sobbed with all of my broken heart.

I would never see them again, never laugh with them, never cry with them, never fight with them, never again. My precious friends did not know of my existence.

I sat there crying in the pouring rain, wounds all over me from the previous battle, for who knows how long. I was just outside the palace and I'm sure it was a mere few minutes until my father came out and carried me inside but it felt like eternity.

My father bought me into my beautiful room and lay me gently on my oversized, over comfy bed. Healers and Maids all worried for me joined him quietly. I powered down from my Believix with its torn clothes so I could regain my drained energy. The best healer in the palace tended to my bloody wounds but I barely registered her cooling touch as my mind had become blank with misery.

When he finished I curled up into a tight ball at the edge of my queen bed and fell into a state of absolute misery.

My father was so worried he always had someone watching carefully over me so that he knew I was eating and surviving, he couldn't bear to lose me as well as my mother and some part of me felt guilty for the pain he must have been feeling seeing me in such a sorry state.

For one week I stayed there barely moving from my position of being curled up depressingly in a ball. Eventually, though, guilt won over.

I got up tiredly, sighing at my appearance as I looked in my guitar shaped mirror. My cerulean eyes were red and puffy, swollen from all the crying. I had tear stains streaked on my cheeks and black bags under my eyes. My long royal blue hair was knotted and dishevelled. In other words I looked like crap.

I slowly plodded my way to my luxurious en suite and had an hour long warm, soothing bath. I felt like I was washing away my old life with the grimy dirt attached to my body. The thought would have brought tears to my eyes had I not already felt lifeless inside.

Drearily I got dressed into a beautiful silk scarlet red princess gown that Stella would have adored. I was honouring her memory in my own way.

I slowly made my way through the huge, unfamiliar (as I had been at Alfea for so long) hallways of the palace to the elaborately decorated dining room where we ate our much too posh meals.

My father's face lit up with joy when he saw me downstairs looking a little healthier. He stood and enveloped me in a heart warming bear hug, suffocating me in the process.

"Musa! I am so glad to see you are feeling better. What happened may I ask? We were so surprised to see you outside crying all bloody with torn clothes. You were only gone from the palace for a few hours." My father exclaimed in his loud booming voice.

I faked a happy smile, though it made my face feel very weird and strained, before answering, "Yes I am feeling much better Daddy. However, I don't really want to talk about what happened yet, if you don't mind."

At first he looked a little sad that I didn't seem to trust him before he smiled again and said, "Of course sweetheart, all in time. For now let's eat to your health."

I again faked smiling and took my seat on his right hand side. My grandma, Daddy's mom, sat opposite me, on my father's left.

She looked at me quizzically before starting conversation, "Honestly Musa, I don't understand why you didn't agree to go to Alfea like other fairies. I'm sure what ever happened to you wouldn't have happened otherwise. Maybe you could have been friends with those nice Winx Club girls, I'm sure they would have saved you."

I suddenly lost all my appetite, and trust me before grandma started talking I had been ravenous, I couldn't talk about them, not now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I put on my fake smile again.

I pushed back abruptly from the table standing up as my chair clattered to the floor with a loud bang. I put on a fake smile and politely said, "Excuse me, I'm done, I'll be going for a ride on Shimmer, see you later."

With that I swiftly left the room, my skirts swishing nosily.

**Riven's POV**

I awoke to the sound of chirping birds in the forest. I was lying in my bed at red fountain but I had the strangest sense that I hadn't fallen asleep there. Actually I had the strangest feeling that I hadn't fallen asleep at all.

Wiping the strange thought from my mind I wearily dusted sleep out of my tired eyes. They felt slightly swollen, had I been crying in my dreams? So not like me.

I looked over to Helia's bed; he was also starting to stir.

I slowly dragged myself out of my comfortable bed; feeling bruised and battered though I couldn't figure out why, and went to have a hot shower. I quickly dressed and then Helia and I went off to our lessons, meeting the rest of the guys on the way.

The day passed uneventfully but through the entire time I felt like something extremely important was missing.

**Musa's POV**

Shimmer was my beautiful palomino stallion. When I was young I would always go ride him to cool my head when I was in a temper or for comfort when I was sad. This was one of those comforting times.

I changed quickly into my beige jodhpurs and my red polo shirt that said Melody Rose on the back before heading to our palace stables.

Shimmer neighed joyfully as I entered, recognising my scent. I smiled softly and swiftly tacked him up.

We cantered across the huge fields of Melody. The array of flowers was in full bloom but they didn't make me feel any better. My heart still felt broken and even the soft voice of the wind couldn't sing me a spirit lifting lullaby. I was too broken.

Two months later I was still avoiding talking of what happened and making a quick escape when Grandma bought up Alfea and the Winx Club. I found that I couldn't help myself telling palace guards how much I missed them though; I managed to make it sound like I was speaking as an outsider though.

It was late one Wednesday afternoon when father called me into his private chambers to talk. Dread crept up my spine and I put on the best fake smile I could, this was going to be hard to get through, I needed to come up with an excuse as of why I was covered in bruises and pouring my eyes out those months ago.

"Ah, Musa." He said as I walked in. He had a friendly look plastered onto his face but I could see questions burning behind his eyes. "I noticed you've been talking to the guards a lot lately, about the Winx Club. You talk as if you know them."

I was surprised for a minute before putting one hand behind my head and laughing guiltily. "Know them? Who doesn't know them? There are posters up all around about them protecting us right?" Now I felt even guiltier at the blatant lie.

"Okay... So what do you know about them?" he asked quizzically.

I was beginning to be suspicious, why did he want to know this? I answered slowly, testing my words before I said them aloud, "I know what everyone else does, that Bloom came from Earth but is the princess of Sparks, that Stella is the fairy of the sun and moon and is princess of Solaria. That Flora is a nature fairy and Layla is a water fairy, princess of Andros. Then there's Techna who is a fairy of technology. She's the smartest girl I've ever seen but still has a big heart and lots of emotions even though she relies on data all the time. Flora is always calm and loving but she will never let anyone hurt those she loves. Layla loves to dance and was the first to know the Pixies and she also has a huge heart, always sacrificing herself for others..." I was getting carried away and drifting into my own little world, blabbing everything about them, but I couldn't stop, "Stella is always on at everyone for their fashion sense and always comes up with witty inappropriate comments right before battle, but don't think for a second that she would put herself first when it actually mattered. Bloom, well she is strong willed and never gives up. She's powerful and never at any time puts herself first. She would give up anything for anyone at anytime." I was smiling softly, remembering all the good times and seeing their faces in my head. Silent tears started to fall from my eyes and I ran out of there as fast as I could, racing to where Shimmer was.

I did notice as I was leaving though, the shocked look on my father's face. I had let too much slip.

Dark, menacing clouds had gathered in the sky and a strong wind blew through the stale air. Rain started pouring harshly from the heavens as I slowly trotted Shimmer back to the palace.

As I drew near I saw a huge fire creep up the walls of the crumbling palace. I could hear ear splitting screams and an evil cackle that I recognised to be none other than Tuneless.

After two months she had come for me.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Please R&R.**

**Also, hope you understand that Riven was transported to Red Fountain and doesn't remember anything, least of all Musa.**

**I wasn't sure if I was too vague.**

**Anyway thanks for reading I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**


	4. Chapter 4:Pain

**Musa's Tears chapter 4**

**Someone asked why it took two months for Tuneless to find Musa. It wasn't that it took her ages to find her; she knew where she was the whole time. Tuneless had been storing energy and magic so she would have enough power when the time came. Musa's mum had caused her to lose a lot when she entered and the Winx Club and Specialists had used more of her power than she had expected to defeat.**

**Also, there was supposed to be a gap and then two months had passed. My bad.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club doesn't belong to me.**

**Musa's POV**

Not two seconds after I witnessed the scene I was off.

I swiftly pushed Shimmer into a full on gallop, pressing myself low into his neck. The blistering wind rushed by me, harshly whipping my hair into my face. The clouds were a picture of anger, thunderous and dark.

Tuneless wasn't happy.

As I drew nearer I could see weird shadow creatures climbing the dilapidated walls of the once magnificent palace. As soon as I set sight on them I knew they were with Tuneless and I knew everybody in the palace, Grandma, Dad, the servants, were in danger.

Faster and Faster I rode, like sound waves I was swift.

I sent my enhanced hearing sense, due to my musical abilities, forward to try and hear what was going on.

I heard screaming and sobbing, anguished cries and angry cries. People, my people, were getting hurt.

The minute I was within distance I forced Shimmer into a jump. We sailed right over the breaking courtyard walls, clearing them without a difficulty. They were falling apart with the force of the deafening music that centred from the middle of the yard.

The sight that met us was truly terrible.

People lay on the ground screaming in pain as they clutched various parts of their bodies. Blood was scattered everywhere and many lay dead, masks of fear the last expressions they ever made. The shadow creatures were feeding on these bodies, sucking out their souls, chewing on their flesh and drinking their blood. They would never 'move on'.

It was my fault!

I saw my father lying on the ground, clutching his head in agony, to the right of me. The look of pain on his face made my slightly healed heart tear just a small bit. Was there no end to this misery?

Swift as a cheetah I jumped off of Shimmer and ran over to my father. I knelt down beside him and tried to see how bad his injury was. But, I didn't know a thing about stuff like this, for god's sake, I wasn't Flora.

"Dad! Oh My God, Dad! What happened, how did she get in, why is she attacking you?" I asked him frantically.

"Musa, my darling, thank god you're safe. I was so worried! I figured she was here for you and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that she was the one that attacked you two months ago. I don't know where you were then and I don't know what happened but I want you to stay safe, Musa, I want you to-", my father started to say in a pained voice before I cut him off.

"Yes she was the one, but that doesn't matter now, we need to get you to the infirmary. We need to help these people, I need to get everyone out of here, father she wants me so I'll distract her, you make sure everyone gets away safely-", this time I was cut off from my hurried words.

"No Musa! We are not using you as bait! I don't know what happened or why, but, it is obvious that you have been to Alfea, that you helped save the universe, that you know the Winx Club on a personal level. The way you speak of them leads me to believe that you all hold a strong and eternal bond. I am willing to bet that you once were part of the Winx Club! I don't know what kind of memory spell you have used on everyone but I know it was strong and I know you had help. Musa I cannot stand to see you in the pain you have been in since you came here two months ago. You think I didn't notice the way you cried yourself to sleep every night, the way you called their names as you slept, the way you ran away whenever they were bought up? You are my precious daughter Musa, I know you. I know you did this to protect them from her, but, Musa, I can see how much you need them, and, I reckon they need you too. Musa, if your bond is as strong as I suspect, then no spell will keep them away forever. Musa, I want you to go to them, to seek their protection, to get away from here and go and heal your heart. Musa I want you to be happy! So, go, run, we will hold her off, please escape and come back when it's all over, come back when you can once again smile, genuinely smile." The look on my father's face was one that begged me and his voice matched his expression. Though he had a huge band of sweat on his brow he was ignoring the pain in his battered leg and focusing on me. I had to go, I couldn't let him down, I just wouldn't go back to Alfea. Plus, with any luck, Tuneless would follow after me, leaving everyone else alone.

I nodded slowly, my head bobbing up and down faster every time. A look of steely determination crept across my face, I wouldn't cry.

I slowly lifted myself from my awkward crouch, pushing up with my hands, and stood to stare around the battlefield.

Yes I would run, and I would lead her away from my people.

"Believix!" I shouted. My father watched with shocked eyes as I transformed into a level that only those of the Winx Club had reached. I knew that he knew that he had indeed guessed right.

"Magical Echo!" I shot a purple energy ball at Tuneless that released magical vibrations on contact to get her attention.

She whipped round and when she saw that it was me an evil grin crept up her face.

I had her attention and now I had to fly, fast.

"Speedix!" I again shouted as my wings changed to be ready for speed.

I sped off in the direction I had come from, towards chime forest. Tuneless was hot on my heels and so were her shadow creatures. Good that meant everyone else would be safe.

Still I needed to think of a place I could go, to get away, or, at least die without anyone getting in the way.

No, I didn't want to die; I much preferred the former option.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of a place to go.

Then it hit me.

An ear-splitting magical energy so strong it tore a hole in the side of my torso.

I screamed out in agonised pain, so loud I was shore people light years away could hear me.

I clutched my side, my speed faltering slightly, trying to hold the gushing blood in. I was leaving a trail, one that Tuneless could easily follow.

Still she kept on firing at me, not halting for even a mere second.

I needed to get away, needed to get hep fast. Because I was losing a lot of blood. It was seeping through my fingers, which were clutched tightly around the hole. My hand was soaked in my own deep red blood and I was starting to feel faint.

In my head I shouted "Zoomix!"

It didn't matter where I went because I had to get out of here. I would let my Zoomix take me anywhere they pleased.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on summoning the little power I had left; with it I flashed myself out in a moment of deafening sound that would stop her tracing my steps.

**Riven's POV**

A deafening sound ripped through the air like the girls rip through the time space continuum when they travel across dimensions using their Zoomix. At the same time a strange ripple flowed through the air.

Was someone very powerful crossing into our realm or something?

I couldn't tell I'm not magical; however I could see that the others felt it too.

All of us were crouched low to the ground with our hands covering our ears. This sound hurt like my heart does all the time though I do not know why.

Then, it stopped. It came quick and sudden and stopped exactly the same.

Everyone slowly got up, puzzled looks on their faces, then shrugged and carried on as if nothing had happened. They were used to things like this when the girls travelled with Zoomix, they assumed it was them. But I knew, none of the girls had a power that could make such a sound.

This ripple felt familiar, but whenever I tried to recall where I remembered it from it just slipped out of my head. What or who was it that could make sound? I felt like I should know, no matter what, that I should know, and, yet, I just couldn't quite remember.

**Musa's POV**

It was ironic, no matter how hard I tried; the only place I could think of to come was here.

Alfea.

I had landed in the forest and took a moment to lean against a strong brown tree trunk, which was full of life, to regain my breath.

I had just about managed to get Tuneless off my tail, but, now, my energy was spent. I could barely keep my eyes open and it was getting harder and harder to breath.

I powered down to conserve energy and slowly staggered out of the dense forest towards the Alfea gate.

I leant against the pink Alfea wall for a moment. I was now gasping and I doubted how much blood I actually had left in me. My side was throbbing and sweat clogged up my brow. Tears of frustration and pain escaped me.

And then I collapsed.

I couldn't hold my weight anymore and I crumpled to the ground. I lay still hardly breathing, barely conscious. I wouldn't last long at this rate.

I barely registered the voices shouting in the background, though they ignited a spark of recognition and pain in me, through my hazy, half alive state.

Warm, familiar hands lifted me up and lay my head across their muscled chest. My eyes were barely open, but I could just about make out who it was.

A comforting yet rough voice belonging to the person holding me murmured quietly, right in my ear, "Don't worry its okay, you're okay now. Its okay we're here. You're gonna be fine. It's okay."

I knew that voice and I knew who was holding me.

"Riven..." I said quietly with the little energy I had before I let myself be enveloped in his warmth and lost all consciousness.

He was my last thought.

**Riven's POV**

All the guys and their girlfriends, the Winx Club, had just been out to magix. I had gone with them. It had been really boring and a bit of a downer since I didn't have a girlfriend to speak of. I felt like something was missing but I couldn't figure out what.

We were taking the girls back on our hover bikes and I was the first to arrive since I have a thing for speed.

I stopped the bike and looked around whilst I waited. That's when I saw her, a girl collapsed by the pink, sturdy wall of Alfea, just next to the gate.

Like the hero I was I immediately jumped into action.

I leapt off my bike and started to run towards the girl just as the others stopped their bikes. They were all looking at me funny until they too saw the girl.

They leapt into action almost as fast as I had.

As I drew closer I could see the girl more clearly. She was slender with beautiful blue-black hair styled into bunchies and her face was heart shaped and looked as flawless as a sweet scented rose.

The moment I saw her face the image of a girl that looked like this one popped into my head. She was smiling and laughing at me lovingly. It was a beautiful sight that made my heart beat frantically.

Did I know this girl? Impossible and, yet, I remembered her and she actually put butterflies in my stomach.

I ignored the feeling that made me feel so weirdly wonderful.

Then I saw the blood and my mouth opened in an inaudible gasp.

The blood was gushing like a waterfall just thawed from ice. It came from a huge hole in the side of her torso, just missing any vital organs by a couple of centimetres.

This girl needed medical attention and fast. Who knew how long she had been here, bleeding like this. It may not have hit anything vital, but, if we weren't careful she would die from loss of blood.

I bent down and gently lifted her off the ground, resting her against my muscled chest, after checking that she was okay to move.

I murmured quietly into her ear as I could see she was still a little bit conscious, "Don't worry its okay, you're okay now. Its okay we're here. You're gonna be fine. It's okay." Usually I wouldn't speak like this to anyone but she ignited a strange, kind spark in me.

"Riven..." she said quietly, startling me. How did she know my name? How could she even tell who I was even if she had known me in her half awake state?

However, before I could ask, she lost all consciousness, sinking into deep blackness.

Her small hand, that had clutched my shirt as she said my name, fell, ungripping the fabric she held so tightly. Her body went limp in my arms and all questions swiftly disappeared from my head.

I didn't know why but it hurt to see this...unknown?...girl in such a state.

I had a strong desire to protect her with all I had, no matter what the consequences were.

**Sorry for the long wait. It took longer than expected since I'm really busy with exams and stuff right now. I'll make sure to update quicker next time. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading.**

**Ladymiyah x x :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Tears

**Musa's Tears chapter 5**

**I'm so glad people like my story. I've been getting good reviews and such. It makes me want to keep on writing this faster and faster.**

**Disclaimer: (cry) Winx Club doesn't belong to me and especially not it's (Sob) characters.**

**Musa's POV**

A strange buzzing noise filled my ears and for the first time in a long time I felt at home.

I was lying on a comfortable bed, the smell of Stella's perfume overwhelming me. I was still half asleep and I was very content.

Wait, what? Stella's perfume? It couldn't be. What had happened to me?

Now I remembered. I had been hurt by Tuneless and escaped to Alfea, ironically. Riven had come running to my rescue when I had collapsed. He had picked me up and carried my unconscious self like a princess to the infirmary.

I remembered that I had been a bloody mess and barely breathing. Not attractive.

The thing I remembered clearest though was Riven's strong arms carrying me so gently, so tenderly.

I missed his embrace.

Why wasn't I feeling pain now? Besides the usual heart break that was. Painkillers? That explained the drowsiness that hung over me.

I guessed I'd have to get up sooner or later so like usual I chose to get it over and done with.

I sucked in a deep breath, readying myself for seeing them, before I sat up and stretched daintily, opening my mouth in a huge yawn.

I had made my decision, I would keep it together in their presence, and they wouldn't see me cry.

I slowly opened my tired, blue eyes, hoping just a little that they weren't in the oversized room.

No such luck.

I couldn't keep it together either. The moment Bloom turned to face me and I saw her face light up in joy that I was awake, involuntary, silent tears started to fall rapidly from my eyes.

Everyone was looking at me with concern now as I started to outright sob. I had been wrong; I couldn't pretend the pain in my heart wasn't there.

It had only been two months, I just couldn't put up with seeing them yet. Old wounds were reopening; my heart was being torn in two again.

"Sweetie, it's alright, you're safe now." Flora said calmingly as she perched on the edge of my bed.

Without thinking I hurled myself into her arms sobbing and saying, "Flora..." through my sobs. It would have been incoherent to anyone but my friends as they had heard me sob and talk at the same time before, they just didn't remember.

"Wait a minute, how do you know our Flora's name?" Stella suddenly butted in.

I froze. For a moment I had forgotten that they had forgotten, I had got carried away.

I drew back from Flora hurriedly, drawing my knees up to my chest and resting my arms across them.

I was still sobbing.

"I'm sure she's just seen us on posters Stella. It's nothing to worry about." Flora replied sternly to Stella.

I nodded dejectedly, agreeing quietly, "Yeah Stel, I just saw you all on posters, all on posters..."

I rested my head on my arms and cried some more.

Flora tried to comfort me but I was pushing her away and frantically begging her to leave me alone.

I couldn't take this!

All the girls were worried now and they were crowding around me, suffocating me. They were saying something about sleep pills.

I didn't want to go to sleep.

Maybe they thought I was crazy, even that was better than the truth.

Layla said something about the pain coming back. Too bad she had no idea how right she was, except my pain was of the heart. The life threatening hole in my side was a graze compared to that.

The sound of their constant voices was pounding in my aching head and the air smelt musty. I was feeling closed in and suffocated, like I was in a small space.

I didn't do well with small spaces.

They were fussing over me more and more as I told them to go away. They wouldn't listen. They had no clue that it hurt me to see their faces. Their fussing was making me feel claustrophobic and I didn't think I could be near them much longer without my heart, the real physical one not the one we speak of in a spiritual way, ripping in two.

It suddenly got too much for me and I snapped.

I screamed, "Leave me alone!" as I hurled them away from me with a blast of magical energy. I kept on relentlessly pushing at them until they were well out of the room.

Then I jumped off of my bed and ran to the wooden door, slamming it shut. I locked and bolted the door and rested my head against it, sobbing quietly.

I slowly sank to the ground, head and hands pressed against the cool door, sobbing with all my broken heart.

I couldn't take this, it hurt too much. So much I had even attacked them.

But it didn't matter, as long as I kept them away from me and stopped them getting hurt it didn't matter.

Pain filled my heart and more tears stained my face.

I was drowning in my own misery.

I don't know how long I sat there in such unbearable pain before I crawled back over to my bed, but, when I looked outside with my sore eyes that had run out of tears hours ago, it was dark. No stars shone in the black sky like no light shone in my black life.

I had pushed all my light away and was paying the price with a pain worse than Tuneless could ever deal to me.

**Riven's POV**

The guys had forced me to go back to red fountain with them as it was just about curfew. When I say forced I do mean forced.

They couldn't understand why I was so concerned about this strange, beautiful girl. Then again, I couldn't understand my obsession either.

That didn't stop me from annoyingly pacing up and down mine and Helia's bedroom for the rest of the day though. I swear I was starting to wear a huge hole in the cream carpet.

This girl was worrying me. She had been in such a bad state when I picked her up and the nurse had said she was in critical condition, it all depended on if she survived the night.

I had wanted to stay by her side holding her hand and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

What had gotten into me?

I had so many questions burning in my head as well.

Why ha I recognized that fair face? Why had it bought a most beautiful and heart warming memory to mind? Why did I care for her so much? Why did she know my name?

So many questions without answers and I couldn't decide which to ask first. Not to mention I wanted to know what had happened to her.

When I had left she had been crying and screaming in her sleep. She had been restless and in total pain, she kept clutching at her chest, as if to rip the pain away. What I didn't get was why she was ripping there when the hole was in her side, and why hadn't she stopped when she was given the painkillers?

I had found that it had hurt to see her in such a state. It gave me a strong urge to scoop her up in my arms and hold her tenderly. To whisper that it was okay in her ear and to kiss those sweet lips that lay upon her fair face.

The feelings this girl bought out of my frantic self were overwhelming.

I had been pacing distractedly for 2 hours when eventually it got to be too much for the guys and Sky and Brandon pushed me down onto the bed. They all stood over me, questions blazing in their eyes.

"Enough Riven, tell us what's up." Sky said in an irritated voice.

"Yeah we're all buddies here, you can tell us anything dude." Brandon cut in.

"Riven who was that girl?" Helia asked in his ever blunt way.

It annoyed me them butting in, but they were right I couldn't just pace around waiting for news, I may as well speak to them.

"I don't know who she was Helia." I replied truthfully.

The guys looks surprised then Timmy spoke up, "If you don't know her why are you so worried Riven? Tell us the truth."

"I am," I spoke up, "I have no idea who she was, but, when I saw her face a beautiful memory flashed through my mind. I remembered being with her. She was smiling and laughing. I remembered her bell like voice, but, I don't know her and I didn't remember her, so I don't understand why. That girl as soon as I saw her, I felt an overwhelming urge to hold her close and protect her. I don't understand this."

"So you're saying you're in love with her but you've somehow forgotten her?" Sky asked sceptically.

"Impossible I've never met her before today, I, just, I don't know, every time I try to remember it slips away." I replied confused.

"Weird." was Brandon's response.

"No, Layla said like she felt that she should know this girl too. Maybe all the girls feel that way. Maybe we do, or did, know her. I wonder if we've met her before because she does give off an air of familiarity. I think we need to find out what happened to her before we make any moves to find out how we're connected. We're obviously missing some piece of the puzzle." Nabu spoke for the first time since the interrogation had started.

We all agreed, we would go and see her in two days, when the weekend started, and get answers then.

**Musa's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to eat after that. I was in so much physical and emotional pain. I was much too afraid to open the door and let my most precious ones in.

Their faces had bought up a load of suppressed memories and I feared it would do the same for them.

I wouldn't bring them into my battle again.

I was just glad that I had been spared the heartbreak of seeing Riven again.

I felt so bad that all my precious friends were worrying about me and yet couldn't get to me. If they even tried to open the door a deafening sound would stop them. I had gone so far as to put a spell on my door to keep them away.

I felt half crazed curled up in my little ball on my soft bed being drowned, once again, in misery.

This was a different side of me, the tuff me had disappeared. I was just a confused girl who was lost and sad now.

A couple of days passed before more voices, male voices, joined the ones outside my room.

It caught my attention and I could sense that Riven had finally come.

**Riven's POV**

"What do you mean she chucked you out, magically locked the door, won't let you in and hasn't eaten since she awoke yesterday?" I shouted at Bloom who had just relayed the events that had passed to me.

To be honest, I didn't understand why I was so pissed off.

"Exactly that!" Stella snapped at me.

"Who does she think she is starving herself after we went to the trouble of saving her?" I fumed. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up over it. Was it because I wanted answers? Yeah it had to be that.

"Fine then, she won't let us in, we'll break in." I said determinedly.

I got a lock pick out of my pocket and started to pick the lock.

Then that horrible sound ripped through me and I collapsed to my knees, gasping.

What was that, it had sounded like an anguished howl of sorrow.

My eyes were wide as I clutched my head and breathed heavily, it hurt.

Was that her cry? Was that how she felt?

If that was so then I had to get in there.

I removed my hands from my head and sat up, again trying to pick the lock. This time I ignored the sound and the pain.

That is, until it physically repelled me.

"What do you think you're doing? You pompous fool!" The pixie of manners rudely said all of a sudden, as she zoomed in, her pixie buddies following her.

This was weird ever I knew Tune hated to be rude.

"Who are you calling a fool, pixie? What are you doing here anyway?" I said angrily.

She ignored me, flying straight to the door and rested her hand on it, as if feeling its pain.

Suddenly she gasped and cried, "Oh my, what have we done, my dear Musa, how could I have left you alone for so long? I feel your pain, I am bonded to you, please magical door, stop your protecting and let us, her friends in, she needs me, I am her bonded pixie."

Tune spoke as if she knew the girl's pain, and what was this, her name was Musa? Why did that wonderful name ring a little bell in my head?

Tune spoke to the door and slowly, hesitantly, it opened. Had the door been protecting Musa? Did Tune know the girl as she was her bonded pixie?

The door opened to reveal a very sorry sight indeed.

At the slow creaking of the wooden door opening Musa just as slowly lifted her head.

Tear stains marked her cheeks and her eyes held a vacant look.

Then our eyes met and I felt an overwhelming urge to rush over to her and embrace her.

Then her eyes lost their vacant expression and she started tearing up again, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Was she crying at seeing me?

**Thanks for reading, hope you find this story exciting. I couldn't quite write this chapter how I imagined. As I imagined it in my head it made tears fall from my eyes. Anyway pleas R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6:Heartbreak

**Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Musa's POV**

"No, No!" I whispered while shaking my head slowly and gripping it my hands.

Yet again tears were cascading down my bruised face. There was no denying it was bruised after the fight with Tuneless.

This couldn't be happening, I couldn't be looking into the eyes of Riven, I wasn't ready.

It hurt!

"Musa!" A high pitched voice suddenly cried.

I whipped my head around to see my little bonded pixie, Tune, zooming towards me.

"What...How..?" I said confusedly as she crashed into me, sobbing and hugging me tightly. I hugged back automatically, unravelling myself from my stiff curled up position.

"Oh Musa, I'm so sorry, I should of never left you alone!" she cried.

"But...How..? You remember me?" I replied shocked.

She looked up into my face with a look that said 'you're an idiot' as she replied, "Of course, Musa! All the pixies remember. Silly spells such as that don't work on us, not to mention I'm your _bonded_ pixie Musa. It would just be bad manners to forget!" she huffed the last sentence with a look of exasperation on her tiny, pale face.

I laughed a little at that, surprising myself with my small giggle. I felt so much better knowing I wasn't alone.

It still hurt me that my friends couldn't know though, and silent tears still ran down my face at the sight of Riven who stood frozen in my doorway.

I heard a small conversation that Bloom was having with her pixie using my sensitive hearing from where I was sat.

"Hey, Locket, what does she mean you 'remember her'?" Bloom asked in a hushed tone.

The little pink pixie looked cross as she replied, "Well I never Bloom, I'm ashamed of you! After what you've all been through together I can't believe such a simple spell would break you apart. And, no, before you ask, I cannot tell you what I mean as it was not my decision to do this. Bloom it is not my secret to tell. Figure it out on your own. I should hope you could at least remember your friends so as to stop her pain soon. Honestly Bloom, I expected more of you!"

I silently thanked the small pixie in my head for not giving my secret away and could see that everyone else had heard the conversation and knew it was all of the pixie's resolve. Thank god I had them on my side.

I looked back up to Riven, determination in my eyes as I forced myself to stop crying. Knowing I had the pixies beside me made me feel so much stronger.

Taking a deep breath I readied myself for speaking with him. I wasn't alone anymore, I could do this.

"Hello Riven." I said with an unwavering voice.

He started, surprised. "How do you know my name?"

My eyebrow creased for a minute before I realised my mistake and my eyes widened in horror.

"Crap." I murmured under my breath.

"Yeah, He's got a point," Stella chimed in, "You knew mine and Flora's names as well; in fact, you even called me 'Stel'. What's with that? How do you know us when we don't know you?"

Everyone was nodding in agreement and had confused looks on their faces.

I sweat dropped slightly. This was quite the predicament I had gotten myself into. Maybe I should have stayed crying to avoid the questions I would be asked. It was too late now.

In my moment of hesitation Tune could see I was having trouble and interrupted with her stern voice.

"Why what bad manners you all have. The poor girl is still in shock from whatever it was that befalled her and as you can surely see she is still healing from her wounds. Not to mention you are asking her such pointless questions when she is quite obviously in some sort of emotional pain. At least learn the girls name before you start harassing her. Honestly, how very rude of you!" She huffed turning away and crossing her arms.

All the girls sweat dropped slightly, looking guilty as I murmured under my breath, "Thanks Tune."

"Um...are you feeling any better...Musa...was it?" Flora asked hesitantly as she slowly made her way into the room, obviously afraid of being thrown out again.

But that would be pointless now.

"Yeah, It's Musa and I am feelin' a little better I suppose," I replied in as strong a voice as I could but with a weak smile.

"Well then sweetie let's get some food in you, you must be starving, you haven't eaten in three days!" she said kindly with her ever caring smile.

I quickly replied waving my hands in front of my face, "No, No that's okay. I'm not-" My stomach rumbled like thunder, "-Hungry" I finished my sentence sheepishly.

Flora just raised an eyebrow at me then left to get some food. Everyone else was laughing.

Like the good old days right?

**Riven's POV**

I silently watched the girl, Musa, eat.

She was beautiful.

Silky blue-black hair, a face smooth and fair. Slender body, slender arms and long legs.

But what attracted me most were her eyes.

She was laughing and smiling with us but never once did those azure orbs light up with joy. She said she was fine but her eyes betrayed her.

Through it all her eyes never lost the hint of unbearable pain they held.

As I looked at her all I wanted was to scoop her up in my arms and make sure she never cried again. I wanted to kiss her tenderly and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Why did my heart ache for her so?

I resisted the urge with everything I had. I didn't understand this.

I had laid eyes on countless girls but never had they bought this feeling of butterflies to my stomach. Never had my heart beat so fast.

Except that one girl.

That one from my flash of memory who looked uncannily similar to this girl, yet so different.

This girl didn't have the shining blue orbs full of love and happiness that my memory did, and this girl's smile wasn't genuine.

She sensed my gaze on her and turned towards me her beautiful eyes meeting mine for a split second.

When she turned away I am sure that it wasn't my imagination that those deep pools of blue looked even more saddened.

Why was her pain hurting me?

**Musa's POV**

A couple days had passed and I knew better than to leave so soon, I needed to heal.

The girls had cheerily invited me to go to magix with them, they wanted to show it to me, apparently it was 'awesome'.

I was perplexed at first and then it dawned on me, as far as they knew I had never left my home planet before This thought made a sharp stabbing pain in my heart and tars threatened to fall down my pale face, after all, I was the first to call it 'awesome'.

However, I had decided I wouldn't cry anymore, not in front of them.

So I held in my tears, forced a strained smile on my face and agreed that I couldn't wait to go.

More lies.

We walked around for hours shopping and such. Even through the pain it was still so much fun to be having a girly day shopping with them. I loved every moment.

Then I saw him.

He was walking around, obviously on a date, with a beautiful tanned girl with strait black hair that flowed with her slender body perfectly. Her skin was totally smooth and she had perfectly strait, white teeth that glinted in the sun when she laughed in her girlish way with her hand hovering over her mouth.

It was a painful, high pitched sound, like a dying bird.

She wore a slutty hot pink crop top that only covered her breasts and a short black skirt that flared.

They looked...happy.

I stopped abruptly, unwanted tears streaming down my face. My heart felt like it was burning and it was hard to breathe, I was gasping. The world around me was one big blur, all I saw was Riven...happy...without me...better off...without me.

I barely registered the confused looks on my friend's faces at my abrupt stop and the pain obviously etched across mine. I barely noticed them following my gaze to the happy couple and their eyes widening in shock.

Before they could utter a word I turned tail and ran.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get away.

Tears blurred my vision and I kept stumbling over my feet. My chest was on fire and the wound in my side screamed at the strain of running and tripping, the strain of breathing.

It hurt, more than I could have ever imagined.

I mean sure, some part of me knew he would find someone else but that didn't stop me loving him.

Jealousy clouded my mind, Riven was MINE!

Not anymore.

My throat was parched and I had to stop to catch my breath.

I was deep in the lush green of the forest; no one would find me here.

I leant gently against a rough tree, slowly sliding to the ground.

I clutched my side, I was in agony. I thought I could handle it but Riven was too much for even my tough attitude. My wound was threatening to reopen and bleed me out again.

Maybe that was best.

Yeah right, if the girls even knew I had thought that they would have my heads.

I had to keep living through the pain.

That was my resolve when I had chosen this path, was it not?

Suddenly a bolt of energy smashed violently into the tree just above me.

My bowed head snapped up to look into the cruel eyes of no other that Tuneless.

**This took really long to update didn't it? I am so sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7:Memories

Musa's Tears chapter 7

**Showtime!**

**Musa's POV**

I jumped to my feet quick as lightning, my burning pain pushed to the back of my mind. This wasn't the time to be moping against a tree.

"Tuneless," I hissed. Images of what she had done to those I loved past through my head and made the hatred I felt for her resonate in my voice.

"Lil' Musa, all alone, no one to help you escape this time dearie, no one to hide behind," She sneered at me, an evil smirk adorning her face and screwing up her smooth face.

"I don't need to hide behind anyone, I can take you myself," I spat, my voice positively burning with hatred.

She threw a glowing blue lightning bolt at me and I dodged, missing it by a mere few inches.

"Believix!" I shouted.

I transformed into my beautiful purple and pink outfit, a part of my hair braiding itself in a magical swirl of hearts as the sound of music surrounded me.

I looked at Tuneless ready to fight her with everything I had, who was to say what she would do when she was done with me if I didn't stop her, plus, my friends would be the ones fighting her if I lost and they had died last time, I couldn't let that happen again.

"Stereo Crash!" I shouted and two pink spheres's of sound whizzed through the air towards Tuneless and crashed deafeningly when they met where she stood.

She smirked and easily deflected it, pushing it to the opposite direction with a slight flick of her hand.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and she took my slight pause as an opportunity to fire her own spells at me.

I could not dodge them all swiftly enough and they kept grazing past me causing small but deep scratches that spurted blood.

I wiped the back of my hand over a new cut on my cheek trying to think of a strategy, head on did not work with her.

She fired a blast at me and I immediately created my disco shield to protect me.

She pounded against it harder and harder and I was forced to brace my feet. I couldn't go anywhere; she had me exactly where she wanted. It was her advantage and she was slowly pushing me backwards, despite my braced stance.

In my peripheral vision I could see the pixies watching me, their faces masks of worry.

"Go!" I shouted, "I'll be fine, so run away, get away from here!"

Tune looked at me with an amount of worry indescribable before her face became set in determination and she took off flying fast in the direction of Alfea, the other pixies following hesitantly before slowly getting faster after she said something.

What, I didn't know.

**Tune's POV**

I watched Musa full of worry. I didn't know what to do, I was too small, how could I help?

She looked at me with a face full of pain and shouted for us to leave.

I was hesitant, I couldn't just leave her but no matter how stubborn she was she couldn't do this alone.

I decided then.

I would force the Winx to remember and they would save her.

Together they could win no doubt about it.

I felt a determined look cross my face and I turned my back on Musa and zoomed off.

Not once did I look back to see if she was okay.

"What's going on Tune?" Lockett asked voice shaking, "We can't just leave her, she needs help."

"I'm getting help." I replied voice strong.

"How?" asked chatter loudly.

"Screw my promise; I'm going to make the winx remember!" I said in a hard voice.

I could tell they were shocked without seeing the looks on their small faces. Then from my peripheral vision I saw each of them nod one by one, each understood my intentions.

We flew on fast and silent and I could barely see the trees flicking by we were so swift in our task.

We burst through the trees into the clearing at the Alfea school gates just as the guys were dropping the winx off at Alfea. I noticed Riven was there too with his new girlfriend. The nerve of him, memory spell or not.

"Everyone!" I shouted at the top of my little voice, all thoughts of mannerism gone.

They snapped their heads to look at us at my urgent call and immediately registered the distressed looks on our faces.

All attention was now on us as they asked, "What's wrong?"

For the moment I ignored them and flew over to Riven and his girl.

I practically snarled as I said to the girl, "Leave! You have no right to be here, no right to be with him! Leave! We don't want you here; we can't stand to see you taking Musa's place! Leave!"

The poor girl looked positively frightened and I knew I shouldn't be taking my anger out on her, but, I needed to vent and she was taking Musa's place.

I snarled again and she squeaked a hasty good bye before making a quick retreat.

Satisfied I turned so that I was facing all the Winx and the specialists and in as calm a voice as I could muster said, "You must remember Musa."

**Riven's POV**

I watched my girlfriend runaway due to Tune and found that I wasn't at all saddened. She hadn't really meant anything to me, not like the girl who gave me butterflies and made my heart leap.

Tune's eyebrow twitched and she looked like she was trying not to scream in fury as she said voice shaking due to that fury, "You must remember Musa."

What the fuck was she talking about? There was nothing to remember. I didn't know that infirmary girl, at least, my mind said I didn't but I felt as if my heart was arguing.

Was that even possible? I sure felt conflicted.

The little pixie seemed to grow more furious at our perplexed faces and she was visibly taking deep breaths.

"Musa!" she shouted, "Your best friend, a fellow winx, a universe guardian, my bonded fairy, Riven, your true love." Her face was growing red with annoyance.

My true love? What the hell, I'd never been in love...right?

Tune rolled her eyes as she forcibly calmed herself down, and then she turned to Layla.

"Layla, Musa is your best friend, you dance together, share in the joys of music together. She grew closest to you out of all the winx and she is the one you told your deepest problems to." Tune spoke in a strained voice. At the confused look on the girls face Tune sighed heavily and moved on.

Next was Techna, "Techna, Musa was your room mate. You shared secrets and were total polar opposites but best friends anyway. This may not be logical but it's totally true." Tune's eyes were pleading for us to remember. Again the confused look and again the heavy sigh.

Next up was Stella, "Stella, you are always on at Musa for her mess and her fashion sense and her tomboyish ways. You always argue but are best friends anyway." I could hear the pixies voice cracking and see tears threatening to fall. Stella didn't seem to get it either.

Then she turned to me, her eyes so pleading, so strong yet so sad made my image of coolness falter. The pixie begged me, "Please Riven, you love Musa! If you don't remember now then she's going to die!" Now tears really did stream down the little pixies face and I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Remember her smile, her beautiful eyes and the way she seemed to shine. Remember her stubbornness and strong will. Remember how you always fought but always loved. Remember how you changed for her, suppressing your jealousy so that she could live her dream. Remember the way you love her, as if she's the only thing in the universe that matters. Remember Musa!" she shouted the last sentence and I froze in shock.

Memories flashed by in my mind so fast that it hurt and I was vaguely aware of collapsing onto my knees holding my head in my hands.

A beautiful smile joined by brilliant blue eyes as bright as a sunny day filled my minds vision and then a picture of her laughing took its place. An image of her basking in the sun, an image of her singing like an angel, an image of her skilfully playing the guitar all flashed through my mind in a whirlwind.

I gasped, breathing heavily as all these strange feelings I couldn't quite name were awakened.

Then the images came with words and became small movies.

Me, choosing Darcy over Musa.

Me, telling Musa I 'kinda' like her'.

Me, being unbelievably happy that Musa had chosen to trust me.

Me, telling Musa to 'come back, come back...to me'.

Me, giving my life for Musa's in Darkar's crazed dimension.

Me, hugging, holding Musa.

Me, realising why I fight...for Musa.

Me, kissing Musa.

Me, feeling crushed when Musa broke up with me because of my jealousy.

Me, doing anything, seeking advice, to get Musa back.

Me, hanging myself for the better for Musa.

Everything was for Musa.

My sweet Musa.

I felt a stabbing pain in my tight chest, the same as when I lost Musa thanks to my cursed jealousy. I was a terrible boyfriend, the worst to have as a soul mate. I'd done it again.

I had hurt my sweet Musa.

I slowly opened my chocolate eyes again, unhidden regret burning in them.

I silently lifted my bowed head and quietly stood up again, hands clenched at my sides. I turned myself towards Tune without even caring if everyone saw the pain etched across my face. This was not the time to be composing myself and keeping up a facade of cool.

"Tune, where's Musa?" I asked the small pixie, voice tight with forced calm.

The look of utter relief on her face was unmistakeable and so was the small sad smile on her face as she replied, "Riven, you can't go to Musa until all 11 of you remember. She needs all of you for her pain to disappear, plus the spell will break only when the most important people to her remember, and that's you 11. Riven help me, make them remember, force it!"

I was annoyed at first that I couldn't go to My Musa but then I accepted the little pixies logic, she was right, Musa needed all of us.

"What the hell are you talking about Tune? Who cast this so called spell then? I mean Musa wouldn't have that kind of power." Stella interrupted my train of thought in her obnoxious tone.

I stared at her in shock, eyes wide for about 3 seconds before she realised what she said and gasped, slapping her hands across her mouth. Her confused expression was classic and I would have laughed my head off if I wasn't too busy being worried about Musa.

Tune gave that small smile again and then replied, "Musa's mother cast the spell."

There was a small gasp from Flora and she exclaimed, "But, Musa's mother is dead!" Another 3 seconds and her eyes also widened and in a stuttering tone she asked, "H-how did I k-know that?"

Helia was looking at his girlfriend with shock and worry fighting for dominance in his blue eyes.

Tune's smile was growing bigger as she replied, "yes, she is, but, when she died she became a guardian of time and therefore is not truly dead."

I couldn't contain my small gasp at this new piece of information. Then I turned towards everyone and said pleadingly, "Please, you must remember Musa! My Musa! Her sweet voice like an angel, her playful eyes always filled with joy, her brilliant smile that would just light up a room, her bell like laugh that rang with happiness, her unbreakable iron will. Everything about her is great. Remember My Musa!" My magenta bangs covered my eyes.

"Whoa buddy what's up with you? You weren't even this worried when Musa broke up with you." Brandon cut in. Again, everyone was shocked at this new realisation.

I realised that slowly as they spoke about their pasts their memories were returning. But we didn't have time for slowly.

"That's it," I said, "Keep on forcing it, remember Musa!" the pleading in my voice was undisguiseable.

All my mates were shocked at my begging, I mean I was RIVEN, I didn't beg.

Bloom had an extremely perplexed look on her face as she murmured, almost to herself, "I feel as there is something on the edge of my mind that I can't quite grasp. A memory. It's like it's behind a glass wall and I just can't reach it."

I held my breath in hope as everyone slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then smash the glass," I almost shouted in my eagerness to kick-start their memories.

Layla suddenly gasped as if she had done exactly as I said. She stood stock still, not moving an inch. Her deep brown eyes were widened in shock and she stared forward with a look that clearly said she was looking but not seeing. What she saw was in her mind. I could almost see the memories flashing by in her head as everything came flooding back like a tidal wave.

Slowly, one by one, everyone else's eyes widened in surprise at what they were seeing behind their eyelids. At times happiness graced their faces, at times a look that was obviously filled with pain. They were each reacting to the memories of my sweet Musa that they saw.

I could tell when the tsunami had died down but they still all just stood their pain etched onto their faces.

Slowly, as if a natural reaction, they guys each moved over to the girls and placed their strong arms around them for comfort.

Techna slowly lifted her hand to Timmy's arm around her shoulders and in a quiet murmur said what was on all of our minds. "Musa," she whispered.

As if the touch of Sky's solid hands or the sound of someone speaking had snapped her out of her reverie Bloom suddenly lifted her head towards Tune and spoke in a strong voice, "Where's Musa?"

Tune visibly sighed in relief and shut her azure eyes briefly, as if a huge weight had been removed from her shoulders, before saying, a new determination in her eyes, "Follow me!"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next time the battle really begins! **


	8. Chapter 8:Reunited

Musa's Tears chapter 8

**Hope you're excited for this, I am.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, you know the drill, the program and its characters do not belong to me, this particular story does.**

**Musa's POV**

I was being pushed back further and further, my braced feet scraping painfully on the hardened ground below them. I hadn't been able to hit back since I had to put my musical shield up and now, after having to face against the strong pressure of Tuneless's attack for so long, it was slowly cracking beneath the force of her persistent attack. I could visibly see the crack lines running through it.

I gritted my pearly teeth in annoyance, this really wasn't my day.

I couldn't keep this up much longer. My arms hurt from staying in the same awkward position for so long and I could feel tears of frustration in the corners of my squinted eyes.

I felt so alone.

CRACK!

Just like that the weakening shield that had been my last line of defence shattered like glass into a million saddening pieces.

"Ugh!" I grunted painfully as my fragile back was jarringly slammed into the rough bark of the tall, tough tree located inconveniently behind me.

I slid slowly to my butt, an expression of unbearable pain etched across my bruised face.

With my eyes scrunched tightly closed I braced myself for the unavoidable pain I was about to feel as she dealt her fatal finishing blow whilst cackling menacingly.

It never came.

I heard the zap of energy being swiftly fired at me and then all of a sudden women's voices shouted, "Convergence shield!" and the bolt of energy could be heard thudding into a hard wall of defence.

* * *

I hesitantly opened my eyes to see my friend's lightly hovering in the sunny sky as they channelled power into the huge wall of sparkling magic that now stood solidly before me, blocking Tuneless.

My widened eyes focused nearer and a most wonderful sight met me, Riven stood above me holding his purple sword in a position ready to protect me at any moment.

Feeling my burning gaze on him he turned his head towards me and his chocolate eyes met mine. I quickly whipped my head to the side, breaking the eye contact and feeling sad again.

Why, why had they come?

It hurt.

Unwanted tears silently slid down my pale face and I clenched my dainty hands on the ground at my sides, scraping brown dirt into my abused nails.

I was vaguely aware of a metallic clattering sound echoing through the air as some unknown object was uncaringly flung to the grassy floor.

Suddenly, strong, warm, comforting arms embraced my small body and I could hear a small whisper of, "I'm sorry Musa..." being breathed into my sensitive ear.

My head snapped forward and my blue eyes opened wide, not really seeing, as I immediately recognised who the strained voice belonged to.

I could feel soft, warm tears silently pattering on my petite shoulder and though it was extremely hard to believe, knew they came from my one true love, Riven.

He was hugging me tightly, almost suffocating me. He held me to him as if I was going to suddenly up and disappear...again.

How did he know who I was?

He had called my name and was crying silently, which hinted that he remembered, but how?

These jumbled thoughts raced through my head in a matter of seconds, all while he was firmly hugging me.

I didn't hug back, I didn't move at all. I just sat there as frozen as ice and totally oblivious to everything outside our little bubble while he squeezed the living daylights out of me.

He pulled away slowly, still keeping a grip on my shoulders as he looked me directly in the eyes.

In the corners of his eyes there were still tears and his strong body was shaking slightly, from what I didn't know, but, it wasn't this that made my breath hitch, it was the undying love that shone in his beautiful mahogany eyes as he gazed at me, happiness radiating from him.

And, when my blue eyes travelled down from his chestnut eyes to his soft lips and I saw the wide, relieved smile that graced his perfect features, I realised he loved me.

I realised that he remembered and that I wasn't alone and the he LOVED me!

I didn't have to shake in undeniable fear anymore, I didn't have to face my growing problems alone anymore, because, he would be there, his arm wrapped securely around my waist, supporting me and protecting me, always.

Because, Riven loved me!

It was with this thought in my buzzing mind that I unsteadily got to my aching feet, Riven supporting me, and turned to face Tuneless again.

A determined look was painted on my bloodied face despite the excruciating pain that ran through my back. I didn't wince once as I narrowed my bright eyes and stared unblinkingly at Tuneless.

It was time to end this fight!

I slowly looked around at my surroundings. We were stood in a once beautiful glade of wild flowers that would have a stream of mellow sunlight filtering through the green canopy onto its bed of dazzling flora everyday as the leaves would rustle lightly in the gentle breeze. It used to be my favourite place to relax when I was at Alfea, but now, it was a mess. The earth had been scorched and the flowers trampled to a point of no return under our unforgiving feet. Splotches of blood scattered that dirt ground giving off a sickly metallic smell.

I looked back up towards Tuneless's face, my eyes burning with pure hatred.

"Tuneless!" I called. My voice was strong despite how scared I felt inside and it echoed powerfully through the trees.

Startled by my resonating voice a flock of birds rose from a nearby tree squawking and in a flurry of feathers took off towards the horizon. For a brief but undeniable moment I stared after them in longing, wishing that I too could spread my wings and just fly away, wishing that my life was as simple and free as a birds.

But then, I looked at all my friend's faces set in expressions of determination and I knew, that no matter what, I would stay here with my friends, no, my family, and fight by their sides until the bitter end, whether it be in our favour or not.

With this thought blazing through my mind I turned towards my friends and didn't once glance back at that flock of sparrows as they flew away from this bloody battlefield, not having to feel any feelings of guilt.

Tuneless's attention was fixed solely on my face and her hate filled eyes burned a hole into my skull as I continued talking, "It's time we finished this, with my friends by my side I won't lose!"

She laughed menacingly at me, a glint of madness dancing in her crazed eyes.

"Your friends won't make a difference to how this fight turns out. I've killed them once and I'll gladly do it again, I'll have my revenge. I'd run away to mummy while I still could if I were you. Oh, wait...your mothers already dead!" Tuneless mocked me. She struck a nerve and I visibly winced.

Riven's arm tightened protectively around my waist as he retorted, "She doesn't need her mother, she's got us."

Here Stella chimed in, "That was a low blow even for you Tuneless! What's wrong are you starting to feel scared?"

A soft smile graced my lips and I felt no hidden feelings of fear buried deep within my soul. I didn't need to be afraid because this time around, things were going to be different.

I stood up straight and raised my head high as I said with no fear in my eyes, "I'm not as kind as my ancestor was Tuneless; I'm not going to just seal you away in hopes that everyone can be happy, including you. I know you can't change and I'm not going to give you another chance to try. You crossed the line when you hurt my precious people and you will pay for that with your life."

She smirked coldly as she replied in that annoying high pitched voice she has, "Looks like the little princess is finally getting serious."

As if that was the queue my friends dropped the magical wall and Tuneless and I charged at each other, our hands covered in swirling masses of different coloured energy. We threw them like tennis balls at each other with deadly accuracy and before it could register in almost everyone's minds what was happening the balls of pure magic hit.

I gracefully dodged mine just in time and it slammed into a sturdy tree behind me.

Tuneless was not so lucky.

The pulsing magic hit her head on and she unceremoniously flew backwards about two feet. The moment she landed her body started to deteriorate, her body slowly being obliterated by the uncontained magic I had struck her with.

Her dimming eyes blazed with fury and in a last ditch effort to be rid of me she pulled an originally unnoticed human gun from her leather belt and with direct precision aimed it at me.

Before anyone could fathom what was going on she pulled the small trigger and an echoing bang was heard.

The steel bullet sped towards my unmoving body and before anyone had time to react it pierced my unprotected chest.

It was as if I was watching from the outside as my lifeless body fell to the ground with a soft thud in the same moment the last bit of Tuneless's crazed; cackling face became dust and blew away in the gentle wind.

**I just doubled your hate for me didn't I?**

**I am so sorry it took so long, I honestly didn't mean it to but I had total writers block, plus GCSE's ect...**

**I also didn't mean for it to end like that either. Originally this was going to be the last chapter and have a really happy ending, too bad my plans never seem to work out.**

**Anyway, sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9:Snow

Musa's Tears chapter 9

**Hope you're excited for this.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, you know the drill, the program and its characters do not belong to me, this particular story does.**

**Riven's POV**

It's been four months.

Four months since I've seen my beautiful Musa's cerulean eyes.

Four months since I've seen that glittering smile that makes my frantic heart flutter and my nervous stomach turn somersaults.

Four whole months!

My Musa, my sweet, innocent, little Musa has been in a coma for four months.

The bullet passed clean through her chest.

I blame myself, I should have saved her, I'm her boyfriend for god's sake! I'm supposed to protect her!

I remember it like it was yesterday.

One moment they were throwing their pulsing magic and the next she was lying on the mossy forest floor.

Of course things happened in between, but it was so fast I barely had time to register it.

The powerful magic was thrown on both sides and collided in an earth shaking explosion. It was nearer to Tuneless and the backlash obliterated her.

What happened next was in slow motion to my shocked eyes but it was a matter of seconds in reality.

Tuneless laughed manically and as she turned to grey dust she pulled out a steel gun. She was decaying quickly and in a last ditch effort for revenge she aimed it and shot.

My eyes widened in fear and my body would not obey my brain as it screamed at it to move, I just stood there in shocked silence. Time slowed down and I followed the metal bullets movement with my violet eyes. I watched in horror as it pierced through my loves chest and left a jagged whole that let out a river of blood.

I barely heard the pain filled scream that ripped from my sweet Musa's throat as I watched her fall to the ground, writhing in agony.

The only sound that registered in my frozen mind was the dull thud of the bullet as it embedded itself in the sturdy tree standing tall behind the injured girl.

It was matter of seconds before everyone's brains kick-started and we all started to panic and scream and cry.

I rushed over to the girl I loved and couldn't contain the sobs that wrenched themselves from my parched throat as I saw the deep, dark pool of blood spreading beneath her. I cursed Tuneless repeatedly as I knelt beside my love, tears streaming from my eyes, but, of course, she had already turned to dust and floated away with the mockingly calm wind.

The words and shouts my friends were screaming out didn't take root in my hysterical mind. I ignored everyone surrounding me as I ripped off my green shirt and pressed it against the gaping wound, applying as much pressure as possible, trying to stem the never ending flow of metallic smelling blood. My shirt soaked it up far too quickly and soon my hands were covered too. My senses were assaulted with the sight and the smell of my Musa's deep red blood.

It felt like hours but it must have only been minutes before medics arrived and gently hoisted my love onto a white stretcher.

I remember the stupid thought that white was a stupid colour for a stretcher crossing my terrified mind and was proved right not long after as it started to turn a heart wrenching red.

I don't know when we arrived at Alfea or how we got to the infirmary I just know that I was murmuring loving words to the unnaturally pale girl I loved lying on the stretcher barely conscious the entire way.

I was forcefully pulled away from her as they rushed her into surgery and I constantly paced outside the spotless doors for seven hours until the head surgeon came out sighing tiredly but with a soft, reassuring smile on her face.

She told us that Musa was lucky.

Lucky the speeding bullet had just missed her fragile heart. Lucky that they had a willing donor in the building with the same blood type so that they could do an emergency transfusion. Lucky that the medics had gotten to her in the nick of time.

I heard the sighs of relief from the fairy girls sat behind me at the delightful news that Musa had lived and it was only then that I realised I was not alone in the silent corridor, everyone was there, sat behind me, worrying just as much as me.

It was then I noticed that the small smile had dropped from the surgeons face and her eyes had taken on an unwelcoming mix between a look of sadness and seriousness.

It was then she delivered the bad news, "I'm afraid...she has fallen into a coma."

I felt my steadily beating heart break clean in two as my knees grew weak and I collapsed to the floor.

I barely heard as the lady who had saved my loves life told us that she was stable and did not need life support, she was just trapped in her undoubtedly broken mind that had collapsed from the shock of the bullet and the stress of the surgery as it was already in a fragile state when she was struck. In other words, her mind had gone into a protective state of hibernation.

The surgeon told us that we should talk to her like she was awake as our voices might surface her mind and cause her to wake up. So that's what I did. Every day I returned to her bedside and spoke to her, hoping she could hear the love I felt for her in my voice, hoping she would wake up.

I blamed myself; all of us blamed ourselves a little bit. After all, her mind was fragile because of the pain she had endured and she had endured that heart crushing pain not only for our sakes but because of us. We felt undeniably guilty.

* * *

It was the first day of December when it happened. It was 6pm, it was dusk and it had just started to softly snow. It was a nice kind of snow, the kind that settles in a beautiful blanket but isn't horribly heavy.

I was speaking softly to Musa, the beeping of the heart monitor a sort of music behind my words. A small blue vase of white lilies, courtesy of Flora, sat on a random cabinet behind the wooden chair I sat on and get well soon cards had been arranged tastefully next to it.

It was a pretty sight right in the perfect spot for Musa to view when she finally woke up.

I stopped my rambling suddenly when I looked at the beautiful girl's peaceful face and a soft, sad smile formed on my sleep deprived face.

"Musa, my angel, please wake up soon, I need you, I...I love you." I spoke quietly, it was almost a whisper on my lips.

I waited a few hopeful seconds but nothing happened and I sighed tiredly.

I could feel my exhausted eyes drooping and gently lay my head on the crisp sheets of Musa's bed.

I fell asleep like that, my slightly shaking hand still clutching tightly onto Musa's still one.

I woke with a jolt and it took me a moment to figure out what had woken me out from my deep slumber.

Then I felt it the hand that I had forgotten was clutched tightly in mine, twitched.

I gasped in shock and swung my head around to look at our two hands entwined. Not seconds later her dainty little hand started to squeeze my bigger one back.

"Riven..." she choked out in her small, dehydrated voice and I whipped my magenta haired head up to look at her mesmerising face and see her long lashed eyes start to flutter open.

When those cerulean eyes landed on me and a small, soft, loving smile spread across her face I felt something break.

I let go of a breath I hadn't known I had been holding and my strong shoulders started to shake with suppressed sobs as silent streams of tears ran down my relieved face.

She watched me and then without saying a word quietly opened her slender arms, inviting me in for a warm hug.

I embraced her tightly and let loose my quiet sobs. She just held me comfortingly for the full five minutes, until I calmed down and could speak a coherent sentence.

I pulled away slightly but still held her small frame in my arms as I looked her in the face. I knew I was grinning uncharacteristically but I was too happy to properly notice.

It's true what they say you know. You really don't know what you have until you lose it and I certainly felt that way.

It occurred to me that that my usually perfect hair must look like a birds nest and I probably had big dark bags under my violet eyes, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. Musa was finally awake, after four months I had her back by my side.

The only thing that I could think as I gazed into the deep blue pools that were her eyes and as I slowly leaned into kiss her warm lips was that snow really did bring miracles.

**This came a lot quicker than last time and I think it went well. What about you?**

**I figured I should get this done before I go away for the weekend. I'm going to Alton Towers, so excited. *squeal***

**Tell me if you want an epilogue, I kind of half have one in mind.**

**Well that's all I have to say.**

**Please carry on Reviewing and thank you to everyone that already has. Also, thank you to everyone who has stuck with me for the whole story.**

**Bye xx **


End file.
